Soundwave (Tasia Scott)
Soundwave is a fictional superheroine in comic books published by Goldtooth Comics. Created by Nathan Seals in October of 2016, the character is intended on appearing in future titles during the Generation Next story arc. Soundwave is the alter ego of the teenager Tasia Scott and participated in crime-fighting adventures with members of a small team of Ooze Evos formed shortly before the events of New Generation. Appearance (Coming Soon) Personality (Coming Soon) History Tasia was born in Next Chicago before the Deviant crisis caused the city to become a massive walled city overrun by mutated supers. They moved shortly before the crsises and now she is a student living in Queensville. When first contact with the ooze inside of the river granted her the ability to manipulate sound waves and vibrations, she took up the mantle of a superhero and started fighting crime inside of the Greens. Powers and Abilities * Sound Manipulation: Soundwave can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves produce upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. Soundwave can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using sound as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. * Acceleration: By riding sound waves, she can run at incredible speeds. * Earthquake Generation: By releasing sound waves into the ground, she can generate a mild earthquake which will affect everyone around her. * Molecular Acceleration: With great focus, she can accelerate her molecules which could allow her to travel through solid matter, or let a bullet pass through her. * Sound Nullification: She can counter, nullify, mute, or absorb sound, essentially allowing sound attacks against her to become useless. * Sound Mimicry: She can mimic any sound or voice she can hear. Thought it might take a bit of focus in order to accomplish this. * High Sound Manipulation: High frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. * S'ound Amplification:' She can amplify and sound to be heard from miles away. * Sound Attacks: Soundwave can use sound waves to physically attack her opponent. Equipment and Gadgets (Coming Soon) Weaknesses Power Limits * Low Sound Manipulation: At low frequencies, sound is potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage. * '''Near Impossible to Deflect: '''Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. * '''Weaknesses: '''The more she manipulates vibrations, the more likely she is to drain her energy and lose control of her powers, eventually rendering her out of existence as her molecules break apart and disperse. Notes * Soundwave doesn't currently have a comic title planned, but will likely get one in the future. Category:List of Superheroes